


i'll defend you

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ignis is a badass, M/M, brotherhood era, prompto and noctis show up for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Gladio finds out his boyfriend got into a fight.





	i'll defend you

**Author's Note:**

> i keep telling myself i'm gonna write more promptis but then my brain immediately fixates on gladnis again so here we are? lol  
> this was inspired by... idk last night i was getting bitter because i don't like seeing people portray gladio as abusive/gross/cruel, since he's not any of those things!!! i feel like he gets the short end of the stick in fandom a lot because he's more masculine/gruff at times and not the same idol-handsome as prompto or noctis (and even ignis). that shouldn't translate to him being an asshole or anything though!! gladio deserves better :'(  
> so yeah i (unsurprisingly) ended up projecting that onto ignis, who will not stand for the slander of his bf!!! lol  
> hope you enjoy! please no criticisms or critiques!  
> (and feel free to join me on twitter @meteorswimmer we can get emotional about gladio together lol)

There's a palpable tension in the room. Gladio doesn't like the feeling of it. He can see the way Ignis' shoulders are squared up and back, his head ducked down as he deliberately avoids Gladio's gaze. It makes him uncomfortable in ways he can't voice, especially when he can see the hues of purple and pink blossoming along Ignis' cheek and jaw. The sight is enough to twist his stomach into knots.

Gingerly, he finds the courage to cross the room to where Ignis is seated. As he comes closer, Ignis attempts to shift away, as if doing so will hide what Gladio had already seen. That just worries him even more.

"Iggy." No response. "Iggy, please, look at me." Again, Ignis silently keeps his gaze averted. "Ignis, for Astrals' sake, just..." He gives up and reaches out tentatively, fingers gently cupping Ignis' chin to turn his face toward him. Ignis doesn't try to stop him.

His stomach drops as he takes the chance to fully assess the damage. The bruises he'd seen are only two of the assortment of injuries. His lip is split, there are scratches around his neck, and the cheek bruise is darkest underneath his eye, a sickening shade of purple.

"Who... who did this to you?" Gladio asks quietly, voice shaking with barely contained anger and emotion. 

Ignis is silent as Gladio starts tending to his wounds, applying salve, bandaging, making sure Ignis uses the Hi-Potion he'd brought. To his relief, the potion takes effect almost immediately, reducing the size and color of the bruises to a mere pale pink splotch. 

It becomes apparent the Prince's advisor has no plans to respond. Gladio tries again. "Iggy, please talk to me. Please." His heart aches keenly. He observes Ignis' reluctance, the way he squirms in his chair and refuses to make eye contact with Gladio.

"It... was nothing," Ignis finally says. His voice is so quiet that Gladio strains to hear it. "Just a trifle of an argument. You needn't concern yourself."

Frustration flares up in Gladio's chest, angry and desperate. "Dammit, Ignis, how am I supposed to do that when you showed up here, looking like this?" He grits his teeth. "Petty arguments don't usually result in full blown fights."

Ignis looks a little caught off guard, but he quickly schools his expression back to impassiveness. "It doesn't matter, Gladio, it's over already. Just drop it."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that, huh?" Gladio growls. He grips Ignis' shoulder with a gentle, urgent squeeze. "Why are you so convinced that it doesn't matter? That's unfair. I'm just..." he stops himself, exhaling shakily. "Fuck, Iggy, I can't stand to see you hurt. Just tell me who did this to you and I'll kick their asses."

"It wouldn't do any good at this point," Ignis retorts. He sighs afterward, suddenly looking small and exhausted. 

"So you admit something happened, then?" Gladio presses. Ignis realizes what he'd said and sighs again. He's back to averting his gaze. "What was it? Were you protecting Noct?" 

Ignis snorts. "No, though I suppose that would be the logical conclusion, wouldn’t it," he says lightly, but his voice lacks humor. Gladio's brow furrows with concern. "Gladio, enough. I don't-"

He's cut off as the door to the room bursts open, the unmistakable banter of the prince and his best friend filling Gladio's ears. He drops his hands from Ignis' shoulders and turns to watch them enter. 

"Iggy! We came to check on you!" Prompto beams, shooting finger guns at Ignis while Noctis smacks him over the head. "How's our resident badass?"

"Language," Ignis sighs, shaking his head. "You needn't have troubled yourselves. A text would have sufficed, Noct."

"Resident badass?" Gladio repeats, fixing Prompto with a curious look. "What happened, exactly?" 

If Ignis' glare is an attempt to make the blond keep his mouth shut, it fails. "You should have seen him, Gladio! We were minding our own business when- and then those guys were talkin' sh- I mean, talking smack, and Iggy went off on 'em! If you think he looks bad, you should have seen the other guys!" Prompto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Uh... I mean, it sucks you got hurt, Iggy."

"It was nothing," Ignis mutters. He takes a moment to breathe deeply and regain his composure. "I appreciate that you came all this way, but I'm fine." 

"You sure?" Noctis asks. He steps over to Ignis' side, examining Gladio's handiwork. "I've never seen you get worked up like that, Specs. Kinda worried about you."

"Your concern is duly noted." Ignis gives him a wry, fond smile. "I truly am fine. Don't let me keep you from whatever frivolous activity the two of you were planning."

Noctis doesn't look satisfied, but he doesn't pry further. Instead, he meets Gladio's gaze with a pointed stare that catches the older boy by surprise. It's a wordless command... he thinks. There's definitely more to this, and Gladio thinks the prince wants him to figure it out.

"Arcade time!" Prompto pumps a fist in the air. "Catch ya later, Iggy and Gladio!" He links arms with Noctis, towing him back toward the door.

Ignis seems to remember himself before they exit. "I'll see you later, Noct. Do try to make time for your homework before dinner, won't you?"

"No promises," Noctis smirks. "But, hey, be honest for a change, alright? Gladio deserves at least that, y'know." 

Ignis blinks at him in confusion, but before he can inquire after the meaning of Noctis' addendum, the pair have fled, the door swinging closed behind them with a solid click. 

Gladio taps a foot on the floor, folding his arms across his chest. Ignis' gaze flits to his, then toward the adjacent wall in a vain attempt to assume nonchalance.

"So," Gladio starts slowly. "These  _ guys _ Blondie mentioned... Talkin' shit. About who, may I ask?"

The look on Ignis' face reads that he'd rather become a part of the chair he currently occupies than offer Gladio an answer. Which, usually Gladio wouldn't push it because Gods know he hates to see Ignis uncomfortable, but this feels important. If Noctis had hoped his words would encourage his advisor, they don't seem to have done much.

"Iggy... If they said anything about you, I swear to Ramuh I'll-"

"It wasn't!" Ignis' head shoots up, expression becoming frantic. "It... That is to say, it... wasn't about me." He sighs, seems to become even more reserved, then hangs his head. 

Gladio gnaws his bottom lip, thinking. "Not about you, huh." That's a relief. Gladio wouldn't have been able to rest if he knew there were some assholes out there that had insulted Ignis, enough to push him to fight back. The injuries are already worrisome enough, and if Gladio ever learns their identities, he swears they'll regret ever touching his boyfriend. 

The next logical options would be... "Noct seemed fine, so I doubt it was about him or Prompto." Gladio frowns. "So then... who?"

Ignis tries to shrink back in his chair, but there's little room to move. "Isn't... it obvious?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Gladio blinks at him. Obvious? If it's not about Ignis himself, and not about Noctis or Prompto... "Uh... The... King...?" he tries. Ignis makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat that immediately tells Gladio he's wrong. "Shit, Iggy, I don't know! I'm sorry," he mumbles, running a hand through his hair. Who else is there for him to list? He's gone through the other important figures in Ignis' life. Who else could they have bad-mouthed that would upset Ignis like this-? 

His thought screeches to a halt when he catches sight of the faint pink dusting Ignis' cheeks. That definitely isn't from bruising. So then... 

Gladio's throat tightens. Suddenly he feels a little too hot to still be wearing his uniform. He tries to loosen the collar a bit, feels himself start to blush as well.

"M... me?" he asks quietly. 

Ignis doesn't vocalize an answer, just looks away and nods meekly. 

"I hardly know what came over me," he says after a moment. "I could hear what they were saying, which was already enough to rub me the wrong way, but... when they connected your name to the horrible things coming out of their mouths, I..." He shudders, clutching his arms. "I didn't even realize I'd lashed out until I heard Noct calling after me, and by that point it was already too late." A bitter chuckle. "I suppose the only saving grace is that I've been training to become a better fighter, otherwise I'm sure I would have ended up in a much worse state than this."

Gladio's heart stutters uncomfortably in his chest. He reaches out, gentle hands cupping Ignis' face. "What... did they say?" he asks hesitantly.

Ignis shakes his head. "I'll spare you the details. Though, considering that  _ I _ was the one who lost my composure over it, that doesn't leave much to the imagination." He lifts his own hands to Gladio's, a soft, meaningful touch that makes Gladio's heart twist with emotion. "Oh, Gladio..." He trails off despite looking like he has more to say. 

"It's okay, Iggy," Gladio tries to reassure him, gently rubbing his thumb along Ignis' cheek, "It doesn't matter what they said. I don't care what they think of me."

"But I do!" Ignis bursts out, indignant and emotional. "Gods, Gladio, I couldn't..." He chokes out the rest, tears stinging his eyes. "I couldn't stand it. How  _ dare _ they? How dare they say such things about you, when you are who you are?" Gladio's heart flutters as Ignis' holds his gaze, intent, determined. "You're the sweetest, gentlest person I've ever known. You're so passionate and kind, and you work so hard at everything you do! You even still care for me when I've done nothing to deserve it... I can't... I just can't understand why they refuse to see it. I can't fathom how they could possibly paint you as anything but the absolute angel you are."

In spite of himself, Gladio blushes brightly. He wants to remain serious, does his best, but there's something maddeningly sweet and intimate about the fact that Ignis - calculating, logical, conflict-avoiding Ignis - had gotten into a fight to defend his honor. To defend  _ him _ . Hearing those words causes warmth to bloom in Gladio's chest, spreading to the tips of his fingers.

"If anybody doesn't deserve someone, it's me with you," he murmurs. "You're amazing, Iggy. The whole world could think I'm a grade-A douchebag and it wouldn't matter as long as I know you still like me." He smiles softly, fondly. Ignis still looks like he wants to cry.

"But then I'd have to fight the entire world, Gladio," his bespectacled friend groans. "And how can you say that so flippantly? These are people who have never met you before yet they behave as if they know everything there is to know about you! I hate that they would speak so ill of you when they don't even know how wonderful you actually are."

"That's even more reason why it doesn't matter to me," Gladio urges, bringing his forehead to rest against Ignis'. "You know me. My friends and family know me. Those guys don't, and that's okay. I don't need everyone's good opinion, Iggy."

"But... I want everyone to know how supremely good you are," Ignis sniffles pathetically. "The world has done nothing to deserve Gladiolus Amicitia, yet we're blessed with you all the same." 

Gladio chuckles, embarrassed. "I don't know if I'd call myself a blessing. Actually, y'know what? I would, and I am." That earns a watery laugh from his boyfriend, who smiles affectionately at him as he leans back. "Screw those guys, Iggy. The ones I care about, you guys, you're the ones that deserve me. So don't go putting yourself down, alright?" He presses a tender kiss to the top of Ignis' head. "I'm honored that you'd stand up for me. It means a lot."

Ignis reaches his arms up to lace them around Gladio's neck, pulling him down to connect their lips in a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I worried you," he murmurs. "It was reckless to start a fight like that."

"Nah, don't apologize," Gladio grins, enveloping Ignis in a warm embrace. "Fighting for the ones we care about is what defines us as people. I think it says a lot about your character." Ignis blushes at that. "Hafta say, though, from Prompto's description, I kinda wish I  _ had _ been there to see it. You're a gold-plated badass if I've ever known one."

" _ Gladio _ ," Ignis whines, pounding a fist on his chest.

"Sorry," Gladio laughs. "But seriously, take it easy for now, alright? Whaddya say we go get some ice cream or something?"

"I'm not a child who needs cheering up," Ignis frowns at him. It takes a lot for Gladio to stifle yet another laugh. "But fine. Your treat."

"My treat," Gladio agrees and straightens, helping Ignis to his feet. As he pulls Ignis up, he catches him in another gentle kiss, careful not to disturb the remnants of his injuries. Ignis sighs contentedly, melting against Gladio. When they part, Gladio is relieved to see the tension is gone from Ignis' posture. 

"Getting into fights is certainly not my style," Ignis muses. He allows Gladio to lead him by the hand as the exit the room. "However... I don't regret my actions. In fact, I dare say I'd do it again, should I ever hear another negative word about you."

Gladio sighs, giving him an exasperated smile. "Iggy, I 'ppreciate it, but don't go getting yourself hurt again for my sake. I meant it when I said I hate seeing you all banged up like this." 

Ignis stops, hindering their journey. Gladio turns to look at him questioningly. "So... I take it that means you're only one allowed to do the  _ banging _ ?" There's a mischievous quirk to his brow that makes Gladio's stomach somersault, his words sparking fierce blush across Gladio's cheeks. 

"D... Don't word it like that," he mumbles, averting his gaze. "Jeez, you're makin' me weak here, Iggy."

"Apologies," Ignis says, though he looks anything but sorry. "I'll just have to train harder so that you won't have to worry about me." His expression softens, graced with a sweet smile. "You truly are too good to me, Gladio."

"You're one to talk," Gladio pouts despite knowing the expression looks uncharacteristically childish on him, if only to get Ignis' smile to widen. "C'mon, let's get outta here. We've got a date with some ice cream."

 


End file.
